Un fin de semana con Emmett
by Anto y Ceci
Summary: La familia Cullen se va a un  seminario, dejando solos a Nessie y Emmet en casa, que podrá llegar a suceder? Una broma pesada, fantasmas y este gracioso par. Mal summary...
1. Quedandome con Emmett

**Un fin de semana con Emmett**

**Chapter 1 : Quedándome con Emmett**

NESSIE POV:

Nos encontrabamos sentados en el sofá mamá, papá y yo cuando de repente el abuelito Carlisle irrumpió en la sala y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- Bella, Edward, iremos a un seminario donde habrá distintos tipos de cursos para hacer! Quieren ir?

De repente el tío Emmett entró corriendo a velocidad vampírica y gritó:

-Genial, todos podremos ir , estoy muy emocionado por el viaje! A qué hotel iremos? Dónde dejaremos a Nessie?

-Ehhhhh..., bueno, mmm.., el plan era que tu te quedaras Em...

-Con Rose y Nessie?

-Genial, con el tío Emmett y la tía Rose nos la pasaremos genial- exclamé.

-En realidad..., Rose tomará un curso de mecánica, y, , Jazz tomará un curso de psicología, Alice de moda y diseño, Esme de decoración de interiores y yo de medicina...

-Pero Bella y Edward se quedarán también, cierto...?

-Bueno, estabamos esperando el seminario para tomar un curso de literatura...-dijo papá.

-Ok, me quedaré con Nessie, después de todo ella es la única que no me abandonó para tomar un curso sobre unicor...

-HAY CURSOS SOBRE UNICORNIOS?PUES ENTONCES IRÉ!-exclamé rápidamente.

-No , no los hay cariño-dijo mamá.

-Ohhhh, -respondí languidamente.

-Ahora Nessie también quiere abandonarme! Esto es el colmo!

-Nooo, te quiero mucho tío! Pero si yo fuera al seminario tú también podrías ir...-agregué apresuradamente para que no se sintiera mal y tratando de que nos llevaran a divertirnos con ellos.

-No chicos, ustedes se quedarán aquí!No recuerdan lo que sucedió la última vez que nos acompañaron al seminario?

FLASHBACK:

_Estábamos en medio del seminario sobre dibujo cuando Emmettme susurró al oído:_

_-Apuesto a que no puedes correr a velocidad vampírica y vaciar tu plato de pinturas sobre la cabeza de la profesora._

_-Qué sucede si lo logro?_

_-Ehhhhh..., no lo sé, te compraré algunos peluches de unicornios._

_-Cuántos?_

_-No lo sé, diez?_

_-Me parece justo..._

_Entonces corrí lo más rápido que podía y volqué mi plato en la cabeza de la profesora, que era bastante antipática, antes de que alguien notara que me había levantado de mi silla. Sin embargo, cuando volvía corriendo volqué un poco en la cabeza de un niño que estaba charlando con su compañero; que pensó que se lo había arrojado su compañero de atrás, al que le arrojó su taza de agua sucia y así comenzó una batalla de pintura que terminó con golpes y patadas mientras Emm y yo nos reíamos desde nuestros bancos esperando que la maestra interviniera, cosa que no hizo porque seguía aturdida luego de ver toda la pelea. Entonces los niños comenzaron a correr y romper las mesas mientras la profesora gritaba que pararan y se tranquilizaran._

_-Eres genial Ness, nunca me esperé que fueras tan buena en esto, jajajajaja!_

_-Jajajajaj!_

_-EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN! SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO?NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁN A IR A UN SEMINARIO JAMÁS?_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ok Bella, me quedaré con Nessie este fin de semana y nos divertiremos más que nunca, verdad?

-Claro que sí tío!

-Me alegra mucho que se conformen con la idea y la vayan a pasar bien, Emmet, partiremos en unas horas, a Ness le gustan mucho la pizza y las hamburguesas, aquí te dejaré el número de la pizzería, también caza con ella de vez en cuando y no alvides que tiene que hacer sus tareas...

-Ya las hice mamá,

-Ok, entonces tareas no, diviertánse entonces, iremos a preparar las valijas...

-Genial Nessie, me quedaré todo un fin de semana contigo!- y en ese momento pensé en todas las ventajas que tendría

quedarse con Emmett un fin de semana...

EDWARD POV:

No sé en qué momento había perdido la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar a Nessie al cuidado de Emmett, sabiendo que era aún más niño que ella. Habría contratado una niñera si no fuera porque Bella me dijo:

-Mi amor, debes dejarlos solos, no seas sobreprotector, Emmett es lo suficientemente adulto como para cuidar por dos días a una niña...

-No lo creo...

-Ed...

-Ok

-Además, vería una conducta muy extraña y tal vez note lo que somos...

-Esta bien Bell, supongo que no es mucho tiempo...

Lo único que me alegraba un poco era que el chucho ese que andaba detrás de mi hija no estubiera en la ciudad en toda las semana, y no corrompería a mi dulce caramelito.

Volví de nuevo al armado de las maletas, el cual terminé en menos de medio minuto y entonces comenzéa besar a Bella

cuando escuché un carraspeo y un grito del piso de abajo:

-Vamos Edward, Bella, nos iremos un rato antes, apresurense!

Volví a cavilar y bajé rápidamente las escaleras esperando no tener que matar a Emmet a mi vuelta.


	2. Aparecen los fantasmas

**Un fin de semana con Emmett**

**Chapter 1 : Quedándome con Emmett**

NESSIE POV:

Nos encontrabamos sentados en el sofá mamá, papá y yo cuando de repente el abuelito Carlisle irrumpió en la sala y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- Bella, Edward, iremos a un seminario donde habrá distintos tipos de cursos para hacer! Quieren ir?

De repente el tío Emmett entró corriendo a velocidad vampírica y gritó:

-Genial, todos podremos ir , estoy muy emocionado por el viaje! A qué hotel iremos? Dónde dejaremos a Nessie?

-Ehhhhh..., bueno, mmm.., el plan era que tu te quedaras Em...

-Con Rose y Nessie?

-Genial, con el tío Emmett y la tía Rose nos la pasaremos genial- exclamé.

-En realidad..., Rose tomará un curso de mecánica, y, , Jazz tomará un curso de psicología, Alice de moda y diseño, Esme de decoración de interiores y yo de medicina...

-Pero Bella y Edward se quedarán también, cierto...?

-Bueno, estabamos esperando el seminario para tomar un curso de literatura...-dijo papá.

-Ok, me quedaré con Nessie, después de todo ella es la única que no me abandonó para tomar un curso sobre unicor...

-HAY CURSOS SOBRE UNICORNIOS?PUES ENTONCES IRÉ!-exclamé rápidamente.

-No , no los hay cariño-dijo mamá.

-Ohhhh, -respondí languidamente.

-Ahora Nessie también quiere abandonarme! Esto es el colmo!

-Nooo, te quiero mucho tío! Pero si yo fuera al seminario tú también podrías ir...-agregué apresuradamente para que no se sintiera mal y tratando de que nos llevaran a divertirnos con ellos.

-No chicos, ustedes se quedarán aquí!No recuerdan lo que sucedió la última vez que nos acompañaron al seminario?

FLASHBACK:

_Estábamos en medio del seminario sobre dibujo cuando Emmettme susurró al oído:_

_-Apuesto a que no puedes correr a velocidad vampírica y vaciar tu plato de pinturas sobre la cabeza de la profesora._

_-Qué sucede si lo logro?_

_-Ehhhhh..., no lo sé, te compraré algunos peluches de unicornios._

_-Cuántos?_

_-No lo sé, diez?_

_-Me parece justo..._

_Entonces corrí lo más rápido que podía y volqué mi plato en la cabeza de la profesora, que era bastante antipática, antes de que alguien notara que me había levantado de mi silla. Sin embargo, cuando volvía corriendo volqué un poco en la cabeza de un niño que estaba charlando con su compañero; que pensó que se lo había arrojado su compañero de atrás, al que le arrojó su taza de agua sucia y así comenzó una batalla de pintura que terminó con golpes y patadas mientras Emm y yo nos reíamos desde nuestros bancos esperando que la maestra interviniera, cosa que no hizo porque seguía aturdida luego de ver toda la pelea. Entonces los niños comenzaron a correr y romper las mesas mientras la profesora gritaba que pararan y se tranquilizaran._

_-Eres genial Ness, nunca me esperé que fueras tan buena en esto, jajajajaja!_

_-Jajajajaj!_

_-EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN! SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO?NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁN A IR A UN SEMINARIO JAMÁS?_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ok Bella, me quedaré con Nessie este fin de semana y nos divertiremos más que nunca, verdad?

-Claro que sí tío!

-Me alegra mucho que se conformen con la idea y la vayan a pasar bien, Emmet, partiremos en unas horas, a Ness le gustan mucho la pizza y las hamburguesas, aquí te dejaré el número de la pizzería, también caza con ella de vez en cuando y no alvides que tiene que hacer sus tareas...

-Ya las hice mamá,

-Ok, entonces tareas no, diviertánse entonces, iremos a preparar las valijas...

-Genial Nessie, me quedaré todo un fin de semana contigo!- y en ese momento pensé en todas las ventajas que tendría

quedarse con Emmett un fin de semana...

EDWARD POV:

No sé en qué momento había perdido la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar a Nessie al cuidado de Emmett, sabiendo que era aún más niño que ella. Habría contratado una niñera si no fuera porque Bella me dijo:

-Mi amor, debes dejarlos solos, no seas sobreprotector, Emmett es lo suficientemente adulto como para cuidar por dos días a una niña...

-No lo creo...

-Ed...

-Ok

-Además, vería una conducta muy extraña y tal vez note lo que somos...

-Esta bien Bell, supongo que no es mucho tiempo...

Lo único que me alegraba un poco era que el chucho ese que andaba detrás de mi hija no estubiera en la ciudad en toda las semana, y no corrompería a mi dulce caramelito.

Volví de nuevo al armado de las maletas, el cual terminé en menos de medio minuto y entonces comenzéa besar a Bella

cuando escuché un carraspeo y un grito del piso de abajo:

-Vamos Edward, Bella, nos iremos un rato antes, apresurense!

Volví a cavilar y bajé rápidamente las escaleras esperando no tener que matar a Emmet a mi vuelta.

**Chapter 2: Los fantasmas aparecen**

NESSIE POV:

Ni bien mamá y papá traspasaron la puerta Emmett comenzó a tramar que podríamos hacer para divertirnos:

-Hey Ness, juguemos a algo!

-Cómo qué tío?

-No lo sé, mis ideas están de huelga!

-Qué te parece si le gastamos una broma a alguien?

-Eres una pequeña genia del mal! Me encanta!

-Ok, quién será nuestra víctima?

-Mmmm, qué te parece si le gastamos una broma a Mike Newton?

-El bastardo que fastidiaba a mamá?

-Sí, el!

-Me parece genial!

-Qué podríamos hacer para que se moleste y mucho?

-Mmm, no lo sé, teñirle el pelo color rosa chicle, pintar su auto, escribir en las paredes de su ca...

-Espera Ness, y si le hicieramos creer que en su casa hay fantasmas?

-Que buen plan tío!

-Muy bien para comenzar hay que...

MIKE POV:

Estaba dirigiendome de nuevo a casa después de una larga jornada en la tienda de ropa deportiva cuando algo llamó mi atención, en la purta de mi casa había una gran línea roja e irregular que daba la sensación de que había golpeado a alguien lo habían empujado muy fuerte sobre la puerta. Me quedé observandola por unos minutos hasta que me convecí a mí mismo que solo habían sido unos cuantos matones que le habían dado una buena golpiza a alguien justo enfrente de mi casa, pura casualidad.

Abrí la puerta , mequité el abrigo y me senté en el sofá a ver un partido de baloncesto queestaba esperando desde la semana anterior mientras metía en el microndas los restos de la comida del mediodía. Estaba observando los anuncios comerciales cuando de repente se cortó la luz y quedé a oscuras, maldiciendo por no haber comprado la luz de emergencia antes. Tomé una vela y me dirigí al tablero eléctrico esperando que fuera solamente que algún interruptor había sido operado por el viento o lo que fuera, si no tendría que esperar a que volvieran a darla. Definitivamente, éste no era mi día .

Cuando llegué al tablero ví cómo los cables e incluso el tablero habían sido arrancados con una bestialidad absoluta, cosa que ningún humano podría hacer. Una parte del piso había sido ahuecada y ahí se encontraban el tablero y los cables. Observé todo cuidadosamentey a la única conclusión a la que pude llegar era que... en mi casa había fantasmas.

NESSIE POV:

-Ok tío, esto si que va a estar bueno.

Entonces nos pusimos en acción , tomamos una caja de salsa de tomate que había en el refrigerador y nos dirigimos corriendo a la tienda de Newton para averiguar el horario de cierre ycalcular cuánto le tomaría llegar allí. Según nos dijo la chica que nos atendió la tienda cerraba a las 7:30, para lo cual faltaban 30 minutos.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a su casa y pintamos una línea roja en su puerta, como si los fanstamas le indicaran que él era el próximo al que iban a atormentar; pero como era tan estúpido, pensamos que ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de interpretarlo. Luego ingrasamos por la entada trasera y recorrimos toda la casa, haciendo un mapa mental de todo y planeando para qué truco nos serviría cada habitación.

De repente escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos fuimos hacia el garage, donde se encontraba el tablero eléctrico con el que le haríamos la primera broma. Ni bien escuchamos el microndas prenderse, Emmett tomó el tablero y lo arrancó brutalmente mintras yo golpeaba en una parte del piso ahuecándola para colocar en ella elembrollo de cables y demás.

Escuachamos sus pasos y rápidamente nos trepamos como el hombre araña del techo y entonces lo vimos mientras lentamente observaba y asimilaba todo y cuando ví su expresión comprendí que había valido la pena, el miedo se revelaba en sus ojos mientras Emm y yo nos tapabamos las bocas para que no oyese nuetras risas.

**Soy nueva en esto, gracias por leer el fic, espero que les haya gustado, prontito subo el otro, hasta la próxima!**


	3. La casa embrujada

**Chapter 3: La casa embrujada**

MIKE POV:

Traté de tranquilizarme un poco y pensar practicamente, lo primero que necesitaría sería una luz de emergencia y mañana llamaría a un técnico. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que nada era casual y que todo estaba planeado por los malditos...FANTASMAS!

Decididamente, si esto continuaba, tendía que ir a un psicólogo.

NESSIE POV:

Ni bien el idiota de Newton salió de la habitación, bajamos del techo y volvimos a recorrer la casa para ver qué otra broma podríamos gastarle a ese estúpido. Estábamos vagando por la casa sin una sola idea de cómo asustarlo cuando se me ocurrió qué podríamos hacer para asustarlo y disfrutar mucho:

-Tío, tengo una idea,

-Que necesitaremos?

-Tú no hagas nada, solo ponte esta sábana blanca y corre por la habitación, lo suficientemente rápido como para que no te distinga como humano,pero lo suficientemente lento como para que te vea.

-Y tú que haras?

-Ya lo descubrirás!

-Me gusta tu estilo...

-Ok, manos a la obra!

MIKE POV:

Volví a mi casa sin la luz , pero con una potente linterna para ver cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi casa. Estaba muy atemorizado y con muchas ansias de que todo fuera una simple pesadilla y que simplemente iba a despertar tranquilamente en mi cama, cuando fijé mi atención en la cocina-comedor, en la cual toda mi comida estaba esparcida por el suelo y una flecha de sangre se dirigía al living, donde los sillones estaban quebrados y los muebles tirados y rotos en el piso. Mi cara reflejaba el espanto y me sentía atornillado al suelo, mientras sentía que mis sospechas se confirmaban.

De repente sentí una ráfaga de viento y me giré hacia donde se encontraba mi habitación, donde había una gran abolladura en la puerta y cuando entré encontré toda mi ropa en el suelo, la cama estaba con sus patas quebradas y doblada por la mitad. Pero no fue eso lo más horrible, por la habitación se movía una gran forma blanca y no pude menos que correr y gritar hasta el living, donde tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la policía:

-Señor agente, un fantasma está en mi casa y la ha roto!


	4. Pollo fantasmagorico?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son nuestros, la trama sí.**

**Chapter 4: Pollo fantasmagórico?**

MIKE POV:

-Señor agente, un fantasma está en mi casa y la ha roto!

-Mike?

-Charlie? Charlie! Oh, gracias al cielo, un fantasma está en mi casa y la ha roto!

-Un fantasma? La ha roto? Mike, no has tomado nada extraño ultimamente, verdad...

-No, claro que que no, tienes que creerme Charlie, no estoy loco...

-Emmmm..., Mike, deberías relajarte y tratar de dormirte, mañana verás todo con más claridad...

-Ok, te avisaré si algo ocurre, ten el teléfono cerca, por favor...

-Está...bien...si...tú...crees...

-Gracias por todo Charlie- y ecuché como se cortaba la llamada abruptamente.

Me dirigí al baño y tomé unas pastillas para dormir, fuí al living y junté los almohadones más sanos, los coloqué en el piso y me acosté sobre la alfombra,colocando mi cabeza en ellos, ya que mi cama y el sillón estaban completamente destrozados. Realmente necesitaba esa pastilla, el sueño me invadió y sentí la relajante sensación de dormir tranquilamente.

NESSIE POV:

Contemplamos satisfechos el resultado de nuestra broma, el idiota de Newton había llamado al abuelito para decirle que había fantasmas en su casa! No pudimos menos que estallar en carcajadas, que Newton no escuchó, porque estaba dormido como un tronco, gracias a la pastilla que había tomado.

Verlo durmiendo tan plácidamente, me despertó unas ganas locas de perturbar su sueño . Decidí cortarle el cabello, dejando que en su cabeza rapada se leyera "MUERTE". El tío Em contempló mi obra y me dijo:

-Wow, te adoro Ness, eres muy divertida, lo que heredaste de tu tío Emmett, ya que tu padre es un aguafiestas (al igual que tu madre) y Jasper es un emo.

-Y las tías?

-Mmm, Alice tiene problemas y Rose es tan sexy que no necesita ser graciosa.

-Qué es ser sexy?

-Con decirte que soy muy sexy y tu padre no lo es, deberías comprender lo que significa...

Nota mental: según tío Emmett, ser sexy es ser gracioso

-Ahhhhhh

Qué problemas tiene Alice?

-Es obsesiva-compulsiva en casi todo, pero la principal causa es que siente atracción por alguien no sexy... y emo como Jasper.

-Y Carlisle y Esme, por qué no son divertidos?

-Carlisle trabaja demasiado como para tener tiempo para ser divertido y Esme es demasiado buena como para ser divertida. Así que los únicos divertidos aquí somos yo, tú y mi sensualidad...

-Ajá...

-Ohh, Ness, me abuuuuuuuuuuuurro, ...rompamos la TV de Newton!

-Sí!

Tomamos la TV y comenzamos a agitarlas sobre nuestras cabezas mientras golpeaba contra loas paredes, produciendo que ambas cosas quedaran completamente destrozadas y un tumulto extraordinario, que Newton no oía por acción de las 5 pastillas para dormir (que por poco no lo matan), que había consumido tratando de evitar a los "fantasmas".

De repente Emmett miró su reloj y se le subió el "adulto maduro" a la cabeza y me dijo:

-Vé a dormir, jovencita, no es apropiado que estés despierta a ésta hora de la madrugada.

-Ok tío, si tu lo dices...

-Ohhh, Ness, antes de que te vayas, necesito que compres estas cosas via web...

MIKE POV:

Un potente e insoportable ruido me despertó de mi sueño, dejándome completamente aturdido. Me sentía muy mareado después de haber consumido esa gran cantidad de pastillas, pero igualmente me dirigí hacia la puerta, porque el modo por el que tocaban me hacía pensar que era algo muy urgente. Me levanté apresuradamente, consiente de que estaba vestido y ni bien me paré, trastabillé, cayendo y golpeandome la nariz muy fuertemente.

Me desanudé los cordones y corrí hacia la puerta, ya que seguían tocando el timbre, pero en el camino resbalé con alguna sustancia que no supe identificar. Me sentía muy inestable y lo único que se me ocurrió fue agarrarme del picaporte, una muy mala idea, ya que cuando el picaporte se giró, un balde entero de miel cayó sobre mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo, dejandome completamente cubierto de ella. Pensé que nada podía ser peor cuando abrí la puerta para ver finalmente quién era el que me había estado molestando con el timbre y de repente muchísimas plumas cayeron sobre mí, dandome el aspecto de alguna extraña especie de pollo. Finalmente miré quién había tocado y no había nadie. Genial.

Después de eso, con mi extraño aspecto, y una caída más , en la que creo que me fracturé el tabique nasal, me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi improvisada "cama" y cerré los ojos cayendo dormido.

**Gracias por leer el fic, aceptamos opiniones y sugerencias. Dejen reviews, gracias.**


	5. Sus altezas más sexies del universo

**Chapter 5: Sus altezas más sexies del universo**

MIKE POV:

Me desperté de nuevo a las 5 pm, según mi reloj de mano. La preocupación había desaparecido de mi mente, estaba seguro de que solo habían sido una serie de desagradables casualidades, que me habían llevado a esa infantil conclusión de que los fantasmas y/o demonios existen.

Un timbrazo acabó con mis cavilaciones y me hizo caminar hasta la puerta, donde encontré una caja con mi nombre. Miré en todas direcciones, pero no ví a nadie; por lo que tomé la caja y la llevé dentro para inspeccionarla tranquilamente. Lo sacudí y por el sonido que producía, supuse que eran las barbies de colección, que había comprado hacía 6 meses para completar mi colección. La abrí apresuradamente, realmente emocionado y riendo a carcajadas, pero lo que encontré,

realmente no me lo esperaba, allí había una tabla Ouija con sus instrucciones (oh, por dios, no soy tan estúpido, sé usar una tabla Ouija). Por lo tanto, rectifico, los fantasmas y/o demonios SI existen, Y NO ES UNA INFANTIL CONCLUSIÓN.

Temblando del susto, comencé a leer las instrucciones (bueno, sí las necesitaba) y leí lo siguiente:

_1. La tabla sólo funcionará a partir de las 6 pm. debido a que ése es el número del diablo._

_ 5 de tus preguntas, así que piensa bien._

_..., tu casa es muy afeminada, ahora se ve más varonil._

_Siempre seremos mucho más sexies que tú_

_Los fantasmas/demonios_

Okey, eran las 5:30 pm, tenía poco tiempo para pensar mis preguntas, tendría que pensar muy bien, nunca me atrevería a contradecir a los fantasmas/demonios; así que a partir de ahora pienso contar 1,2,4...además, no negaré que mi casa toda destrozada parece más varonil y jamás me atrveré a contradecir que son mas sexies que yo. Y si leyeran mentes? Al menos sabrán que pienso bien de ellos, porque pienso bien de ellos.

Luego de meditar esto, comenzé a acomodar el tablero mientras pensaba qué preguntaría cuando una pequeña notita cayó de la tabla:

_Consejos sobre cómo tratar a fantasmas/demonios:_

_ hacia nosotros como "sus altezas más sexies del universo"_

_2. Debes reconocer y ser consciente de que no eres nadie y no vales nada, y los Cullen, con lo que nos llevamos muuuuy bien y son muuuuuuuuy sexies (sobre todo Emmett) son lo mejor y te susperan en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, incluso conquistando a tu chica (Bella)._

_ soñaba con Edward, pero solo le quedabas tú, (Looser, looser, patetitcamente looser!)_

_SF (Sexies Forever)_

_Ghosts/Demons_

Esta nota me dejó con algunos pensamientos:

Cullen son sexies hasta para sus altezas más sexies del universo! Cómo lo hacen?

pone muy triste recordar que perdí a Bella, aunque pensandolo bien... ella nunca fue mía. Hasta sus altezas más sexies del universo me hacen sentir mal! (pero no estoy enojado, claro que no)

4. Oh, por dios Jessica soñaba con Edward? No la culpo... no es la única.

altezas más sexies del universo son y serán sexies por siempre.


	6. Preguntale al fantasma

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

**Chapter 6: Preguntale al fantasma**

NESSIE POV:

-I've had the time of my life...

-And I've never felt this way before...

Bajé el volumen de la radio, y le dije a Em:

-Tío, son las 5:56 pm, hay tiempo para comprar una hamburguesa? Tú puedes conducir muy rápido cuando te lo propones...

-Pero Nessie, recién hemos salido de casa, y llendo a una velocidad promedio de 90 km p/h, no llegaríamos a tiempo a casa de Newton.

-Pero...tú eres sexy, y los sexies, todo lo pueden...-le dije guiñándole el ojo, sabiendo que esa ley lo regía.

-Tienes razón Ness...MC DONALS, SUS ALTEZAS MÁS SEXIES DEL UNIVERSO VAN POR TÍ!

-Tío, no te dirijas hacia nosotros mismos de esa manera.Y... hiciste bien las cosas?

-Claro, hasta me tomé el trabajo de ENUMERAR!

-Y... cómo enumeraste?

-Pues, como todo el mundo..., 1,2,4,3,5,6,8,7,9...

-Emmett es 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...

-Da igual, Newton no notará la diferencia...

-Okey...si tu lo dices...

-Ya llegamos, apresúrate y cómprame una hamburguesa!

-Emmmm, tío... tú no ...comes...

-Ajjjj, eres igual de aguafiestas que tu padre...

MIKE POV:

Ohh, noooooo, eran las 5:59 pm, y sus altezas más sexies del universo llegarían en cualquier momento y yo seguía sin preguntas y como un pollo. No quería arruinar esto con preguntas estúpidas, pensaría como Edward (ya que sus altezas más sexies del universo admiraban mucho a los Cullen, que me caen muy bien, por cierto).

Estaba pensando cuando golpearon la puerta trasera, corrí a atender a sus altezas más sexies del universo, pero no había nadie. Salí completamente al patio y encontré una nota , mientras veía que la puerta se cerraba.

La nota decía:

_En este momento la conexión entre el inframundo y la tierra está teniendo algunos incovenientes, por favor, espere pacientemente hasta que esto se solucione._

_Atte, sus altezas más sexies del universo_

NESSIE POV:

Luego de comer la hamburguesa por el camino, Emmett escribió una nueva carta de distracción y fue hacia el patio a llamar la atención de Newton mientras yo colocaba velas y las encendía por toda la casa. Coloqué debajo la tabla Ouija un micro-chip que funcionaba por control remoto como transmisor de voz, además había un transmisor de voz que camuflaría la voz de Emmett.

No entendía por qué le hablabamos si se supone que las tablas Ouijas no hablan, escriben. Pero, tío Emmett dijo que Newton no había jugado nunca y por ende no notaría la diferencia. Luego de acomodar todo, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo.

MIKE POV:

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entré en casa, que estaba repleta de velas y olor a sahumerio, al que soy alérgico (pero me encantaba, por cierto, sus altezas más sexies del universo). Me senté frente a la tabla Ouija, respiré profundo y dije:

-Hola...

Entonces escuché, aprox. 1 minuto más tarde (no es que me molestara,no, claro que no)

-Hola...

Wow, una tabla Ouija parlante! (pero no es que me pareciera extraño, oh, no, me parece muy especial y maravillosa).

-Son sus altezas más sexies del universo?

Un minuto después (no es que molestara esperar, es más, esto hace parecer la conversación más interesante):

-Si...Una...pregunta...

-Emmm, son fantasmas o demonios?

-Ambas...cosas...Dos...preguntas...

-Pues, planean matarme?

-No...lo...sabemos... Cuatro...preguntas...

- Porqué les caen tan bien los Cullen? No es que a mi me caigan mal, son una muy hermosa familia... y sexy.

- Porque...son...inteligentes...y...hermosos...y...sexies...sobretodoEmmett...y...son...tres...preguntas.

-Creen que soy sexy? Se que soy basura en comparación a ustedes y a los Cullen, pero, soy algo? Tengo algo sexy?

-Solo...contesto...una...por...vez...Esta...es ...tu...ultima...pregunta...

-Esta bien, Soy sexy?

-No..., eres...horrible...

-Oh, eso, viniendo de ustedes es un halago

-Okey...Te...gusta...tu...nuevo...corte...de ...cabello..?

-Nuevo corte? Cuál nuevo corte? A qué se refieren sus altezas más sexies del universo?

-Mirate...en...el...espejo...

-Okey!

Me dirigí hacia el baño y aprecié mi nuevo corte de cabello mientras lloraba(de la emoción, es muy emocionante que ustedes me hayan hecho un tan delicado, expresivo e icluso con dedicatoria corte de cabello!)

-Sí, claro, me encanta! -comenté entre sollozos.

-Tu...otro...corte...era ...afeminado...como ...tu...casa..., hasta ...que ...los...arreglamos!

-Oh gracias al cielo están ustedes para ayudarme!

**Perdonen la tardanza, últimamente estamos a full y no tenemos demasiado tiempo para el fic, gracias por su apoyo:**

**Anto y Ceci**


	7. Loco por las hamburguesas?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

**Chapter 7: Un loco por las hamburguesas?**

MIKE POV:

De repente la tabla Ouija me dijo:

-Danos...tu...dinero...!

-Pero,...

-Que...nos...des...el...dinero!

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi pantalón con algo de dinero y tomé 200 dólares (que era todo mi dinero, por cierto, nunca se me ocurriría ocultarles que tengo más dinero a sus altezas más sexies del universo), que llevé y coloqué sobre la tabla.

-Lleva...la...tabla...a...afuera...y...quedate...adentro!

Abrí la puerta y dejé la tabla afuera junto con el dinero, mientras pensaba en qué irían a hacer con mi dinero (aunque no me molesta para nada quedarme sin él, oh,no). Una ráfaga de viento pasó enfrente de mi casa y la tabla Ouija desapareció de allí. Miré hacia todos lados y corrí hacia el teléfono, donde marqué el número de la policía y una voz familiar me atendió:

-Departamento de policía de Forks

-Charlie, son demonios!

-Mike?

-Sí; Charlie, son unos demonios y tomaron mi dinero!

-Ohh,ya comprendí! Vamos Mike, las chicas no son tan malas; y además lo normal que luego tomen tu dinero!

-No Charlie, no me refiero a eso, tienes que ayudarme!

-Mike, estoy comenzando a enfadarme, si tienes problemas con el dinero, no las contrates, entendiste? Además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por tus problemas con mujeres!

Y así se cortó la línea, sin dejarme explicarle a Charlie el problema. Volví a bajar las escaleras y ví la puerta principal abierta, cuando fui a cerrarla, me encontré una nota en el picaporte que decía:

_Instrucciones:_

_ tu auto del garage._

_ señorita te estará esperando, tendrás que dejarla subir en tu auto y conducir hasta Mc Donald's. Allí estacionarás, bajarás y te sentarás en la mesa que dice _Mesa de la tortura_ junto con la señorita._

_ígete hacia tu acompañante como "Señorita sexie del mal"._

_Sus altezas más sexies del universo con la compañía de la Señoríta sexie del mal._

Quién sería esa Señorita sexie del mal?(que me encantaba su nombre, por cierto). Entre algunas cavilaciones, tomé mi auto y lo saqué del garage, cuando una figura de 1,25, vestida con una túnica negra y con una hoz en la mano; se acercó a mí y con una voz grave y cavernosa como la de la misma muerte, me dijo:

-Abremé la puerta idiota!

Abrí la puerta de la señorita sexie del mal y luego de que se subiera, conducí velozmente hacia Mc Donald's, donde estacioné y bajé junto a la señorita sexie del mal.

Una vez dentro del local, nos sentamos en la mesa que tenía un mantel en el que se leía "Mesa de la Muerte" y la señorita sexie del mal se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la caja y allí estubo por lo menos 1 hora (que no me molestó esperar, claro que no) esperando su orden. Al cabo de una hora, por fin apareció el empleado con 10 bandejas repletas de hamburguesas triples, que la señorita sexie del mal pagó y se llevó a nuestra mesa. Una vez allí tomó 1 y comenzó a comerla y así estubo comiendola durante 5 horas (que no me molestó esperar viendo cómo comía la hamburguesa, mientras yo no comía desde las 12 del mediodía y eran las 11 de la noche).

A las 11:30 la señorita sexie del mal se acabó su hamburguesa y me dijo:

-Ahora come tú.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, es usted muy generosa...

-Solo come y cierra el pico!

Comencé a comer y creo que me terminé una bandeja entera, estaba demasiado lleno, pero la señorita sexie del mal me dijo:

-Come, sigue comiendo!

Y así me terminé hasta la quinta bandeja, sentía que iba a explotar cuando la señorita sexie del mal dijo:

-Te dije que te detuvieras?Aún no te terminaste todo! Sigue comiendo!

-Es que...no puedo...

-Y un cuerno! Sigue comiendo maldito, si no quieres morir en este intanste!

Y seguí comiendo, sintiendome cada vez peor, sintiendo que iba a vomitar, cuando, no pude más y vomité sobre la comida. Entonces la señorita sexie del mal, dijo:

-Arruinaste la comida! Ahora te la comerás toda!

Y entre arcadas y vómitos, me terminé todas la hamburguesas. Luego de eso, la señorita sexie del mal, le dejó 100 dólares de propina al empleado para que limpiara todo ese desastre y el chico, muy contento salió corriendo a buscar un trapeador para limpiar todo.

Luego de eso, subimos al auto y lo conducí hacia casa, donde se bajó la señorita sexie del mal y me dijo:

-Nos veremos pronto Newton, nos veremos pronto...

La señotita sexie del mal se esfumó y comencé a pensar,...por qué me era tan familiar? Empezé a rebuscar en mi memoria y recordé, que era la MUERTE! Un segundo..., si ella era la muerte, y me iba a ver pronto...ME IBAN A MATAR! Oh, dios, me van a asesinar unos demonios! Entonces me dí cuenta que era ahora o nunca:

-Departamento de policía de Forks

-Charlie! Los demonios y los fantasmas me hablaron por la tabla ouija, me robaron mi dinero, destruyeron mi casa, Y ME VAN A MATAR!

-Estás seguro Mike...?

-Tan seguro como que estoy vivo!

-Ohh,...entonces...ahora te mando refuerzos...

-Gracias Charlie, yo sabía que tú no pensarías que estaba loco!

-Emmm, no, claro que no...

-Bien, apresúrate!

Y salí corriendo hacia afuera, todabía con mi atuendo de pollo que no me había cambiado, mientras me aovillaba, esperando pasar desarpecibido ante un fantasma/demonio. Cuando de repente las luces azules del patrullero iluminaron la calle.

NESSIE POV:

-Jajajajajja, eres muy buena en esto!

-Jajajajjaj, gracias tío, tú también eres todo un genio del mal!

-Somos lo mejor Ness, jajajja, no puedo creer que el idiota de Newton se lo haya creído!

-Tío, Newton salió afuera, hora de cambiar los muebles!

Entonces tomamos todos los mubles iguales a los de Newton que habíamos comprado online, (junto con el disfraz, la tabla Ouija, el distorsionador de voz, el chip de voz, etc) y los fuimos colocando en toda la casa a velocidad vampírica, mientras tomábamos los viejos y los colocabamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta que habíamos rentado.

Esto sí que iba a estar bueno!

MIKE POV:

-Señor agente, mire mi casa, está destruida, la destruyeron los fantasmas/demonios!

-A ver señor Newton...

Entonces abrí la puerta de mi casa y le permití pasar al oficial, mientas mi cara se transformaba y mi mandíbula se descolocaba al ver mi casa en perfecto estado, tal como se encontraba el viernes por la mañana, cuando me había ido a trabajar a la tienda. De repente el agente gritó:

-Código Alfa 4961!

-Eh?

Y dos policías me tomaron de los brazos sorpresivamente mientras yo gritaba que no estaba loco, me colocaron un chaleco de fuerza, me esposaron las piernas y me llevaron en la parte trasera del patrullero hasta el manicomnio.

**Gracias por los reviews! Perdonen que el capítulo cinco no esté bien escrito, pasa que no me lo deja cambiar, en realidad no es así, pero bueno. Prontito subimosel úiltimo!**

**Anto y Ceci.**


	8. LQNEA&SEELOCLSETEILD

**Chapter 8: "Lograr que ni el aguafiestas & sra, el emo, la obsesiva-compulsiva, la sexie, el trabajador y la demasiado buena no se den cuenta de la broma a Newton"**

NESSIE POV:

Todo valió la pena por ver la cara de Newton cuando los oficiales se lo llevaron al manicomnio mientras él gritaba que no estaba loco. Estuvimos riéndonos durante alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando tube que parar para tomar aire y poder continuar con las carcajadas, que tío Emmett mantuvo sin siquiera respirar por alrededor de media hora. Cuando por fin logramos parar, no sin antes habernos burlado de cada cosa habida y por haber respecto a Newton, decidimos ir al basurero, a arrojar los muebles destruidos de Newton.

Volvimos a la furgoneta y nos dirigimos hacia Mc Donald's para comprar nuestra "cena". Compramos todo lo que el empleado pudo preparar con lo que le quedaba, ya que una señorita había comprado la mayoría de la comida que habían encargado para ese día-según nos dijo.

Partimos rumbo a casa y allí comenzo la misión ...

-Tío...cómo llamaremos a esta misión?

-"Lograr que ni el aguafiestas & sra, el emo, la obsesiva-compulsiva, la sexie, el trabajador y la demasiado buena no se den cuenta de la broma a Newton"

-Tío...es demasiado largo!

-Entonces...le pondremos iniciales!

-Eh?

-Se llamará: L.Q.N.E.A.&.S.E.E.L.O-C.L.S.E.T.E.I.L.D.B.N.S.D.C.D.L.B.A.N!

-Sigue siendo demasiado largo!

-Son las únicas dos opciones.

-Me quedo con la primera!

Entonces, comenzamos la misión "Lograr que ni el aguafiestas & sra, el emo, la obsesiva-compulsiva, la sexie, el trabajador y la demasiado buena no se den cuenta de la broma a Newton", que consistía en tomar las papas utilizarlas y esparcir los restos por el suelo, repetir la operación con todo lo que podamos, para que noten que hicimos un desastre que indica que nunca nos movimos de aquí. También Em se puso a jugar un videojuego a velocidad vampírica, pasando todos los niveles, para que pareciera que habíamos hecho un gran concurso de Play3. Corrimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a saltar sobre la cama tratando de no romperla. Luego decidimos que había que romper algo para darle el último "touch"de realidad a la misión, y tío Emmett eligió algo más que perfecto para la ocasión:

-Okey, hora de saltar sobre el piano de Edward.

-Puedo tomar impulso desde la escalera Tío?

-Pues claro que sí amor, pero no te hagas daño porque todos me matarán, aunque digas que la pasaste genial y soy sexy!

-Sí,si, tendré cuidado...

Y tomé velocidad suficiente como para hacer una triple mortal y caer de bombita sobre el piano de papá, que amaba romper; mientras Emmett ponía la canción "I'm too sexy" (de "Crazy Frog") y la bailaba de forma muy perturbadora, un recuerdo que me dejaría marcada de por vida. Aún así seguí con mi destrucción completa del piano y luego de un rato le dije a Emmett que me iría a dormir para aparentar que todo había marchado normalmente, aunque en realidad me estaba muriendo de sueño.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando Em entró y me dijo:

-Están a punto de llegar, por lo menos los que vienen en el Mercedez de Carlisle; ven y duerme en el sillón mientras yo juego y aparento normalidad.

Nota mental: Emmett se cree normal, hay que seguirle la corriente.

-Está bien Tío.

Me recosté en el sofá mientras Em jugaba 1 jueguito distinto cada 1 minuto, cuando escuché la voz de mamá , Esme, Rose y Carlisle que me llamaban y llamaban a Tío Emmett. Luego de saludarlos a todos y que el abuelito subiera a llamar al hospital para avisar que había regresado, todos pasamos a la sala donde vieron los resultados de nuestra misión "Lograr que ni el aguafiestas & sra, el emo, la obsesiva-compulsiva, la sexie, el trabajador y la demasiado buena no se den cuenta de la broma Newton" y los estragos que ésta había producido en el piano. Mamá nos dijo:

-Cómo pudieron hacerlo?Cómo pudieron romper el piano de Edward?

-Lo sentimos Mami.

-Ohh, está bien, vamos Emmett, trae un piano de repuesto del sótano secreto.

-Dónde se encontraban los pianos Bella?

-Bajas por la sección de los aparatejos de medicina de Carlisle, doblas a la derecha cuando llegas a las cosas de la confederación de Jasper y allí encontrarás los pianos.

-Recuérdame, desde cuando hacemos esto?

-Desde que a ustedes se les volvió costumbre romper el piano de Edward rutinariamente.

-Fueron accidentes.

-71 accidentes?

-Los accidentes ocurren!

-Cómo la vez que practicaron tap sobre el piano?

-Bueno, era la mejor superficie para el tap! Lo ven, por ustedes no puedo llevar mis potenciales artísticos al próximo nivel!

-Está bien Emmett, solo trae el piano y colócalo como si fuera el de Edward, yo bloquearé sus mentes para que no lo note, ok?

-Si Bella!

Luego de eso el Tío Em se marchó a buscar el piano y regresó luego de unos segundos. Mientras tanto, mamá limpiaba todo el desastre que habíamos hecho buscando credibilidad para nuestra coartada. Un rato después llegaron papá y Jasper en el Volvo, los saludamos y papá ni siquiera notó la diferencia en cuanto al piano; yo sabía que no le interesaba demasiado estando mamá presente.

Charlamos largo rato sobre los cursos que habían tomado, y descubrí que había habido cursos de dibujo, pero luego del gran fin de semana que había tenido con Emmett, no me arrepentía de habermelos perdido.

De repente se oyó el teléfono sonar y el abuelito corrió hacia él para atender. Habló por unos segundos con alguien y cortó, luego dijo:

-Me necesitan en el hospital urgente, al parecer hay un psicópata que se ha lastimado a sí mismo atribuyendoles la culpa a los fantasmas o algo así.

Rápidamente subió al auto y se marchó, dejándonos a todos con la duda. La tarde trancurrió normal; salí a cazar, jugué videojuegos con Emmett, teñí a mis muñecas, las vestí y las producí para que se vieran geniales, salí de compras con tía Alice, jugué a tomar el té con las muñecas y tía Rose y demás cosas que eran rutina prácticamente.

Alrededor de las 8 pm del domingo el abuelito regresó y apenas llegó todos fuimos a preguntarle cosas sobre el curioso paciente que había tenido esta tarde, sobre lo cual dijo:

-Nunca adivinarán quién era!

-Quién era?-preguntamos todos.

-Mike Newton!

Y todos prorumpimos en carcajadas, mientras tío Em y yo intercambiábamos miradas cómplices y coíncidiamos en que este fin de semana había sido uno de los mejores de nuestras eternidades.


End file.
